


Helpless

by jacquelee



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 21:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13279875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: Alex's thoughts after Kara is left severely injured from fighting with Reign.





	Helpless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [endeni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endeni/gifts).



> Written for [fandom-stocking](http://fandom-stocking.dreamwidth.org) on dreamwidth.

Alex was on the edge of exhaustion, a feeling well known but never as much as now. She had not left Kara's side for hours, trying to do that little bit more to keep her alive and when there was nothing left to do, just holding her hand, feeling the faint pulse, the only evidence that there was still life in her. Seeing her sister like this, beaten, broken, the wounds still there, still not healing, was more than she could bear. 

Tears were running down her face and she didn't care to stop them. Not anymore. Not when her entire life was crushing down around her. Everyone else had been here before but had left to organize something akin to a defense against the being that had done the unimaginable, beating Supergirl to an inch of her life in less than ten minutes. 

For Alex, whatever was going on in the city didn't matter. Not now. Ever since she had joined the DEO and even before that, she had tried to help people, to protect people, but none of that was important now. The only thing that mattered was the person lying in front of her. 

The one person that had always been there for her. The sister she had never wanted but had grown to rely on, to admire and to love, more than anyone else. From the first time Kara had come for her, back in the stadium at their old school, she had always known that if she just hung on that second longer, if she held off whatever was happening for a little moment, her sister would come flying in to save her. 

But this time it was her turn. And all she could do was to sit here and plead with Kara to do the same, to hang on to life for a few more moments, a few more seconds, until her body regenerated under the rays of yellow sunlight. 

She had never felt more helpless than right now. She knew she relied on Kara, in her work as much as in her daily life, but it was more than that. Supergirl was the one who saved her when aliens attacked, when her only choice was to jump out of the top window of a skyscraper, but Kara Danvers was the one who truly mattered in her life. 

Kara Danvers was the person she loved, the person she relied on. The person who held her when she cried, the person who sat with her when getting drunk was what she needed, the one person who could always make her feel better when things were bad. 

But now, Kara's life was in real danger, and the only thing Alex could think about was that the last thing she had said to her was that she should forget about embracing her humanity. That she should be Kryptonian, that she should be cold. What if this was the end? What if she never got the chance to take it back? 

What if she never got the chance to tell her sister that she didn't care about Supergirl and her powers and her strength, that all of that was completely meaningless if there wasn't also Kara Danvers, the person with the biggest heart and the most infectious smile she had ever met? 

What if- 

"Hey."

Alex was taken out of her dark thoughts by a small voice beside her. She needed a few seconds to realize what that sound meant, to feel the faint movement in the fingers she was still holding. She looked up into her sister's face, to see Kara smiling at her, albeit shakily. Feeling the relief rushing through her body, she smiled back, under tears. 

"Hey yourself, little sister."


End file.
